Frosty Weather
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: HAHA! I dedicate this oneshot to elysenjazz for all her fantastic ideas she gave me! Well, This is a side story of The Game Has Begun, and a MUST READ! EdXOC named Lynette who is really awesome. READ


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

"Ed~" I whined, kicking my feet in the air while laying on Ed's bed. I was laying on my back, with Frosty resting on my stomach. I was bored as hell.

"Yes, Lynette?" Ed asked cautiously. I smiled innocently at him, and patted a space next to me on the bed.

"Come talk to me~" I begged with puppy dog eyes. Ed sighed and sat next to me.

"What?" He asked impatiently. I pouted.

"You're no fun~" I said, poking Ed's chest. He sighed, and in a more patient tone, he said, "What?"

"Why do you have long hair?" I asked, tugging on Ed's braid. He looked a bit pissed off.

"Because I don't want to cut it," Ed said shortly. I looked at him with my poker face.

"Seriously?" I asked. I could feel Frosty moving slightly on my stomach, apparently interested in the conversation.

"I think you'd look better with shorter hair, though," I said, as if I were a stylist, "Because the long blonde hair makes you look like a girl." If Ed was pissed off before, he was really pissed off now.

"Why you…" He grumbled, getting up. I grabbed the edge of his jacket before he moved out of my reach.

"Come on, Ed! I'm sorry," I puffed out my cheeks, pulling Ed back to me. He tried to pull away, but I suddenly reached over and yanked him toward me, encircling my arms around his waist. When he tried to walk away, he pulled me with him, dragging me. I held tightly to his waist, my face slightly touching his back.

"ED YOU JERK I SAID I'M SORRY!" I yelled at him. He shook me off and I fell on the ground, groaning as I hit the floor. I quickly grabbed his ankle and bit it.

"OW, DAMNIT!" I shouted, touching my teeth to make sure they weren't broken. _I just _HAD_ to bite the automail leg_, I thought irritatedly, but held on to his ankle as he dragged me across the room.

"LET GO!" Ed exclaimed, trying to shake me off his ankle. I let go and swiftly rose to my feet, facing Ed.

"You know, if I didn't love you, I would hate you right now," I huffed, cooling my hot temper. Ed looked at me, blood rising to his cheeks.

"You….. You l-love m-me?" Ed stuttered, seeming surprised. I nodded, not making a big deal about it.

"I mean, I love all my friends," I stated bluntly, "And while I've been here, you two have treated me like family, so of course I love you." I explained. Ed's blush resided, and he stared at me, eyebrows raised an a hint of disappointment in his eyes. I smirked, nudging Ed lightly with my elbow.

"You seem disappointed, Ed," I snickered lightly, "You thought I meant I was IN love with you?" Ed blushed, and looked away, but didn't deny the question.

"Ohh~ Ed's got some romantic interest in me~" I sang, running around the room. Ed blushed even redder, as he chased me, trying to make me shut up. I laughed.

"Oh Ed~" I sang, "What am I going to do about another boy drooling at the sight of me? Ed loves me~ He loves me~ Me and no one else~" I ran around the room, escaping Ed's grasp. He was literally red from embarrassment even though we were the only two in the room.

Well, thing is, Ed accidently woke Frosty up somehow, because the next thing I know, Frosty is attempting to maul Ed. I laughed manically as Ed's bangs were cut slightly by Frosty's razor sharp claws, making them jagged. I was laughing my ass of in the corner, rolling on the ground.

I finally stopped laughing and dragged Frosty away from Ed, who looked nice with his new jagged bangs. They were pretty much the same as before, but Frosty seemed to get rid of all the split ends, making it look nice.

I glomped Ed, looking up into his slightly scratched face. He was blushing, but I suddenly got concerned. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss a cut by his mouth, and then a few on his cheeks.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?!" Ed said nervously as I backed up. I smiled at him.

"Since you don't have a mother," I said sweetly, "There's no one to kiss your small cuts for you. I am acting in place of her, because I love you too~" I was teasing him, and relished the feeling, walking away with swaying hips. I tried to hold in laughter as I picked Frosty up again, hugging him to my chest and stroking his head, effectively making his anger at being woken subside. I turned back to Ed, who was still gaping at me. I winked at him right before Al walked in with groceries, looking at us suspiciously.

"What happened while I was gone…?" Al asked cautiously. I smiled and shook my head.

"Ed got a new haircut~" I grinned, "Curtisy of some "frosty" weather." I snickered a bit while Al set the groceries down on his bed. I set Frosty down and strode over to Al, going on my very tippy toes to kiss the side of his metal helmet.

"I love you two Al~" I said, suddenly walking out of the room. I left the brothers both staring after me, stupefied, while Ed explained my definition of "I love you" to Al. They both sweat dropped and shrugged.

And meanwhile, I was taking a small walk around Central, reliving my memories.

_I should do that again sometime._

**Hey guys! Do you like this oneshot? Well, I dedicate this to elysenjazz for all the nice ideas! Thank you so much! Since I couldn't find anywhere to put it in the story, I made a oneshot out of one idea! I hope you liked it! Thanks so much for the thoughts!**

**Review, my lovely readers~**

**Thanks!**


End file.
